Amor entre Rangers
by Saray Afuro
Summary: En la academia de los rangers, hay un chico llamado Verán. Él no se relaciona con nadie, pero con la llegada de una persona, cambiará su vida...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ya sé que soy la tonta de los pokemons XD pero aquí os pongo otra historia. Espero que os guste!:**

Era por la mañana. Brisa se tenía que levantar temprano ya que empezaba la academia de rangers. Estaba nerviosa, pero ella queria ser una ranger hecha y derecha como lo era su padre. Ella tiene 11 años.

Bueno, Brisa salió de su casa. En el cielo no había ni una sola nube. La ojicastaña estaba preparada para su primera clase.

Cuando llegó, había muchos chicos y chicas. En una clase, estaban los más novatos. En otra los medianos y en otra los expertos casi para ser rangers. Brisa se acercó a los novatos.

-Hola... -dijo ella con timidez, pero ninguno la escuchó.

-Eh, ¿no sabeis que esa chica ha saludado? -dijo un chico.

-¿Eh? -dijeron todos.

-Hola...so-soy la nueva y me llamo Brisa... -dijo muy nerviosa.

-¿Brisa? ¿Como la del viento? -se burló un chico, y todos se rieron menos uno.

-¿Qué pasa, Verán? No dices nada. -dijo una chica de pelo azul marino

-Dejalo, él es como un lobo solitario. -dijo el mismo chico de antes.

-En fin...Ese es Verán..Está a punto de subir de rango. ¿A que si, Verán?

El chico se volvió y asintió.

La castaña clavó su mirada en ese chico.

-Verán, ella es Brisa, Brisa Verán. -dijo una chica presentando a ambos.

-Encantado. -dijo Verán extendiendole la mano.

La ojicastaña se sonrojó levemente y le dio la mano a ese chico tan apuesto para ella.

Pero en ese momento, la sirena tocó.

-¡A clases! -dijo una chica muy bajita.

-Panema, que haces aqui -dijo Verán sorprendido.

-¿Como que qué hago? ¡A clases, que hoy doy yo y mi mamá!

-Una niña pequeña.

-¿¡QUE PASA QUE POR QUE SEA PEQUEÑA NO PUEDO DAR CLASES!? -dijo gritando.

-Bueno... -dijo timidamente Brisa.

-¡Anda! ¿Tú eres la nueva?

-¡Sí-sí!

-Jeje, ya sé lo que hacer. Vamos para clases. -los dos castaños asintieron.

Ahora venía el peor momento para Brisa: Presentarse. Ella es tímida y no le gusta hablar en público.

-Buenos días clase. -djo la profesora, cuando menos se lo esperaba Brisa.

-Buenos dias. -dijo la clase como de costumbre.

-Hoy tenemos una alumna nueva. -y le hizo unas señas para que se presentase.

-So-soy Brisa.

-Vale, siéntate al lado de...Verán, ¿te importa, Verán?

-No, claro que no.

Brisa se sienta al lado de él. Ella estaba nerviosa, estaba al lado de aquel chico tan apreciado para ella.

-¡Soy Panema! Algunos ya me conocereis. Os voy a hablar de que hay unos malhechores que están atacando la zona este y...

-Y bla bla bla... -dijo Brisa por lo bajito, sin tener ni idea de lo que explicaba.

Al cabo de una hora, al fin, Panema paró.

-(Ya era hora) -pensó Brisa, cansada.

-¿Quién se a punta? -dijo Panema de golpe.

Nadie levantaba la mano. Al fin, Verán la levantó.

-Yo. -dijo él muy seguro.

-(Genial, jujuju) -pensó Panema -¿Brisa, no quieres ir con él?

-¿Yo-yo?

-¡Claro! ¡Venga ya tenemos a nuestros salvadoressssssssssssssssss! -dijo emocionada.

-Pe-pero yo...

-¡Seguidme!

Brisa y Verán, fueron detrás de Panema a un jardín. Y sacó de la nada unos trajes.

-¡Tacháaaaaaan! ¡Estos son los uniformes de rangers!

-Que chulo

-Pe-pero... -dijo Brisa mirando a los dos trajes- si son casi iguales...

-¡Poneroslos! ¡Yo y Brisa vamos a los vestidores y tu, aqui!

-¿Queeee? Si hombre, y si pasa alguien.

-Mala suerte, vamos Brisa. -la ojicastaña asintió, y ambas se fueron de allí.

Al cabo de un rato, los dos ya estaban vestidos. Para Brisa, algo fallaba... ¡IBAN IDÉNTICOS!

-¡Que! ¡Vamos idénticos! -dijo Brisa sonrojada.

-¡Y que mas da! ¡Vamos, poneros de camino ya! ¡Adiós y buena suerte!

¿como les irá a los dos?

Continuará...

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews!**


	2. Los novietes rangers

**¡El capítulo 2! ¡Espero que os guste! Ah, y espero que comenteis más.  
**

-Bueno, ¿lista? -dijo Verán, cuando ya estaban frente a aquel lugar que parecía ser, un volcán.

La ojicastaña suspiró y miró al chico. Asintió.

-Genial, pues venga vamonos.

-Sí.

Los dos castaños buscaban el lugar por donde podian meterse en la cueva, ya que estaba toda cerrada.

-¿Por donde es? -dijo desesperadamente Verán.

-¡Ahi hay un agujero!

-Buena observadora.

-¿Como lo abrimos mas? -preguntó Brisa.

Verán se quedó pensativo y miró su dispositivo Ranger.

-Tengo una idea. -dijo y se fue corriendo, a donde habia un pokemon.

La castaña se quedó confusa. Entonces, Verán dijo:

-¡Lo atraparé con mi dispositivo!

Brisa sonrió.

-¡Ya lo entiendo! -gritó.

Entonces del dispositivo salió una luz que rodeo al pokemon, y lo dejo confuso. Verán lo atrapo con su dispositivo.

-¡Hala! ¡Que bueno eres!

-Ahora lo abriré con este pokemon. ¡Rhyron usa golpe roca!

-¡Rhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! -el pokemon abrió el agujero.

-¡Gracias, y portate bien! -se despidio Brisa.

Verán le hizo señas para que entrase antes. Ella se quedó confusa.

-Las damas antes, ¿no? -sonrió Verán.

Ella se sonrojó e hizo reir a Verán. Entraron.

-Aqui...¿Es? -dijo Brisa asustada.

-Eso parece.

-¡Hala, mira como sale la lava del volcán! -y fue corriendo para verlo mejor.

-Ten cuidado.

-Que si, que si. -pero en ese momento, unos hombres vinieron y la agarraron.

-¡Aaaaaaah! -gritó Brisa asustada.

-¡Brisa! ¡Oye, soltadla! -dijo mientras corria a por ella, pero los hombres lo empujaron.

-¡Verán!

-¡Juajajaja! ¡Somos el equipo Pocalux!

¡Ese era un equipo de malhechores muy peligroso!

-¡Y que quereis de ella!

-¿Como? ¡Juajajaja, queremos...! ¡Ese dispositivo! -señaló al dispositivo de Brisa.

-¿Como se quita esto? -dijo un miembro de el equipo Pocalux, intentando quitarselo a Brisa.

-¡Ahhh! -grito la ojicastaña.

-(¿Quen hago?) -pensó Verán y después de mucho reflexionar, respondió- si quereis un dispositivo, -dijo quitandose el suyo. -tomad el mio.

-¡Verán, no!

-¡Juajajaja, genial! ¿Para que queremos esta chica entonces? -dijo tirandola, y Verán la pudo coger.

-¡Hasta siempre, juajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -y después de esto, se marchan.

Ambos se miran, y se sonrojan ya que Brisa estaba en los suaves brazos de Verán.

-Pe-perdoname. -dijo Verán soltandola.

-No-no, si-si es que te lo agradezco.

-¿Que?

-Cla-claro...tu me has salvado, sin embargo te has quedado sin dispositivo...

-Un dispositivo, no es tan importante que una amiga tan grande como tu. -sonrió Verán.

-Ah-ah...pu-pues gracias.

-Bueno, creo que deberiamos volver. ¿No crees? Se hace tarde.

-Si.

Los dos castaños volvieron a la academia.

Costó, pero los ojicastaños contaron lo sucedido.

-¡Oh, dios mio! ¿Estas bien? -dijo Panema.

-Sí. -respondió ella. -todo gracias a Verán.

-Bueno...-se sonrojó Verán.

-Jujujuju, ¡decidido! ¡Sereis la pareja Ranger, los novietes rangers!

-¿¡Los novietes rangers!? -gritaron los dos al unísono.

-En cuanto al dispositivo, no importa. Aunque, Verán no podrá llevar dispositivo...

Verán puso un tono triste.

-(...) Todo por mi culpa.

-No te culpes, en serio.

-(...) (Tengo una idea)

¿Que tramará Brisa?

Continuará...

**Espero que os haya gustado! ¡DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSS XD!**


	3. ¿Una despedida?

**Bueno he recibido algunos reviews diciendome que querían el capi 3, asi que lo pongo ya, y espero que lo leais y os guste muchooooo!:**

Al día siguiente, Panema buscaba por todas partes otro dispositivo para Verán, pero el que había perdido era el último que tenía...Cuando Panema se lo contó a Verán, éste se entristeció porque ya no podría ser un Ranger.

Mientras Brisa estaba en la habitación de la Academia. Salió en busca de Verán, y como no lo veía por ninguna parte, ella decidió ir a preguntar. Quizá estaba enfadado con ella porque por su culpa perdió el dispositivo.

Brisa se acerca a una de sus amigas.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está Verán?

La chica la mira confusa.

-¿Verán? Se quiere ir de la Academia.

-¿¡Qué!? -Brisa no se lo podía creer.

Así, ella salió corriendo hacia la habitación de él.

Tocó en su puerta y le abrió.

-Hola Brisa.

-¡Verán!

-¿Sí?

-¿En serio te quieres ir?

Verán bajó la cabeza.

-Puede que me vaya. Ya no sirve de nada que esté aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Ahora que he perdido mi dispositivo, ya nunca podré ser un ranger.

Brisa parecía estar más triste que Verán. Se sentía totalmente culpable.

-Ven. -dijo ella.

Verán arqueó una ceja.

Brisa lo cogió de la mano, y hechó a correr con él fuera de la academia.

Verán no tenía ni idea de a dónde lo llevaba su amiga, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaban...¡EN EL PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES!

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -dijo mirando a la castaña, pero ella no había dicho nada desde que le dijo un "ven".

La ojimarrón lo miró, y lo empujó a la montaña rusa.

Él seguía sin entender nada.

-¿Quieres que nos montemos? -preguntó Verán.

Ella asintió. Se subieron y al poco tiempo, el aparato empezó a moverse rápidamente. Verán gritaba. Brisa seguía sin decir nada, solo pensaba:

-"Tengo que agradecerte cómo me salvaste ayer, y cómo entregaste tu dispositivo a esos malhechores en vez de que a mí me los quitaran..."

Cuando ya terminó la atracción, el castaño estaba muy cansado.

-¿Qué pasa Brisa?

Ella se sorprendió.

-¿Te pasa algo extraño?

-¡Verán!

-¿Eh?

-Tú..Tú...

-¿Sí?

-So-solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer por mi.

Él sonrió.

-Pero si no fue nada.

-Además...Tampoco me gustaría que te fueras.

Verán se sorprendió tristemente.

-Brisa.

-...¿Sí?

Verán la cogió de la cintura y la besó. Brisa no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería disfrutar del beso que le había regalado Verán. Ya no eran amigos, ni si quiera algo más, puede ser que su amistad se hubiera roto.

Brisa despegó sus labios.

-Verán...

-Lo-lo siento. -se disculpó él sonrojado.

Brisa estaba también muy sonrojada pero no le salían las palabras para expresarse.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y hechó a correr sin mirar atrás.

Por el camino, ella pensó que hizo lo incorrecto con todas las palabras. Debería de haberle dicho al castaño lo que sentía, sin salir corriendo ni nada.

Ahora, Verán se estaría pensando si irse o no.

Brisa ya sabía que Verán estaba enamorado de ella, pero aunque la ojimarrón lo estaba de él, le daba corte decirselo así que se lo calló para si. Aunque cuando llegó, Panema la miró superconfusa porque la vio sonrojada así que se imaginaba lo que había pasado.

Brisa subió a su habitación, y se encerró allí. Pensaba que si no hubiera venido a la academia nunca habría conocido a Verán ni hubiera pasado esto. Quería volver al pasado y por otra parte quería ver el futuro para ver lo que pasaría.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, el pomo de la puerta se abrió y apareció Panema un tanto preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo, Brisa? -dijo Panema sentándose en el filo de la cama de su amiga.

Brisa le contó lo sucedido. Panema abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Crees que se encontrará mal? -preguntó la castaña.

Panema se colocó las gafas.

-Mira, puede que esté contento y puede que esté mal.

-O sea que todo acabará mal...

-No, Verán no se irá nunca. Estoy diseñando un dispositivo para él.

-¿Podría estar para mañana?

-Mmm...Lo dudo.

-Verán se va mañana, Panema.

La chica puso la mano sobre el hombro de Brisa.

-No se irá, además, para eso sois los novietes rangers, ¿no? -y le guiña un ojo.

Ambas se rieron a carcajadas.

En la puerta de al lado, se oyó pasos.

Verán había llegado.

-Parece que ha llegado ya. -dijo Panema. -Bueno, me voy, que me tengo que poner manos a la obra para terminar el dispositivo de Verán. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Panema.

Brisa cerró sus lindos ojos y quedó profundamente dormida.

Pero, al día siguiente...

**Bueno ya esta, espero que os haya gustado. La historia empieza a complicarse aquí y aviso que seguramente haya 10 o más capítulos, ¿vale? Bueno espero que sígais esta historia ^-^**


End file.
